The Wand of Destiny
by ObliviousToBeautiful
Summary: Harry hoped the wand would never be discovered again. But what if it came into someone elses hands? And what if these are the hands of an innocent Hogwarts student and the son of his old school arch enemy? Rated T just in case.
1. The Wand

"Scorpius!"

There was a sudden movement from the back of the greenhouse and a crash. Scorpius Malfoy had just jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his name being called by Professor Longbottom, an obvious attempt to obtain his attention which was not on the Professor, and accidently knocked over a pot of Fanged Geranium. The plant thrashed its stem and roots and a group of Gryffindors nearby scattered as it made to bite their ankles.

"Nobody touch it!" cried Professor Longbottom. He raced to the back of the greenhouse and placed a little brown sack over its chomping teeth and it silenced itself immediately. He then placed it in a nearby pot that had not been broken by Scorpius.

"You've got be more careful," said Professor Longbottom as he turned on the student. Scorpius stared blankly at him. He didn't care for the Herbology teacher. "This plant," continued Professor Longbottom "is highly dangerous when not watched properly. You don't have to worry about it now," he said after glancing at the shuddering Gryffindors. "You won't be studying this until fifth year. Now class, please return to harvesting your Puffapods. And Scorpius, I would like to see you after class."

After another half hour of placing numerous large, pink seedpods in a tray, class was finally over. After everyone had exited the greenhouse and lumbered towards the castle, Scorpius turned towards the small crystal office in between greenhouses four and five. Professor Longbottom was already at his desk when Scorpius walked in.

"Sit down," said the Professor and he gestured to the seat across from his desk without looking up from it. Scorpius took the seat and sat silently. He had no idea what he would want with him. He hadn't done anything wrong…that Professor Longbottom knew about. He had put an Engorging Charm on a few of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia, the Professors favorite plant, with his friend Patrick Parkinson so the greenhouse was filled with the plant and class was cancelled. Surely he hadn't discovered who was behind it?

"I'm worried, Scorpius" Professor Longbottom suddenly looked up from his papers, pulling Scorpius out of his thoughts. "I'm worried that your grades are not what they can be."

"And why is that?" snapped Scorpius.

"You are barely passing, Scorpius."

"And?"

"_And_ you can't flunk out of Herbology."

"Sure I can," replied Scorpius.

His Professor was quiet for a moment before saying, "And why do you assume that?"

"I'm not going to need stupid Herbology," continued Scorpius. "I'll need things like Potions, Charms, and… _Defense_ against the Dark Arts," he finished with a smirk.

The way he had emphasized on the word 'Defense' seemed to shock Professor Longbottom but he continued as if it had not happened.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Malfoy, but you must pass Herbology to move onto your forth year. If you don't want to be left behind I suggest you come in for extra help."

"I don't need extra help from _you_."

Professor Longbottom stared at Scorpius with surprise and rising disgust.

"Excuse me?"

"My dad has told me all about you," replied Scorpius. "He's told me how you were a wimpy little kid who couldn't do anything but lose his bloody toad every other day, and couldn't even stop two _pixies_ from hanging you on a chandelier. Real impressive, Professor. So if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now because I've decided I don't need Herbology."

"I will not be talked to like that, _Mr. Malfoy_!"

"You just were," said Scorpius as he made his way for the door. He was halfway out when he heard: "_Twenty_ points from Slytherin and detention!"

Scorpius turned around to flash Professor Longbottom a face full of disgust before slamming the door behind him.

Two days passed when Scorpius was halfway to the dungeons, exhausted from a Quidditch match (he played beater) and wanted nothing more than to lie alone on the one of the comfy sofas. On his way down a flight of stairs, he was knocked to the ground and got a mouthful of bushy hair. There was something lying across his chest and he was quite uncomfortable when he realized it was a person.

"Sorry, sorry!" said a girl's voice and he was able to come to his feet. The girl had bushy, flaming red hair that fell past her shoulders. Scorpius also noticed there were numerous freckles across her nose and she had large brown eyes… which were staring right at him.

"Oh," she said quietly. "It's you." Disgust lingered in her voice.

She fumbled with the books she had just had in her arms but now were scattered on the corridor floor. To his own surprise, Scorpius kneeled down to help her. She stared at him.

"Scorpius Malfoy, _helping_ someone?" she said. Looking into her face, Scorpius realized she was not joking with him, she was sincerely surprised.

"It happens," he muttered as he handed her _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)_.

She gathered the last few books and strutted off silently. Scorpius knew who she was. Rose Weasley, daughter of the famous Auror, Ron Weasley. He tried to fill his head with the thought _dirty half-blood, dirty half-blood_ but her smiling still appeared in his head. He was almost to the Common Room when someone called his name.

"Scorpius! There you are! It's time for your detention."

He turned around to see a very ancient Professor, and Headmistress, McGonagall walking toward him with surprising speed for her age. He groaned internally.

"But Professor, it's just after the Quidditch match. Can't it wait until later? I'm exhausted," he stated.

"Actually, it will," she replied as she stopped in front of him.

"I don't follow you."

"You will be serving detention with Mr. filch at eight o'clock but you will be waiting for him in my office," she said shortly.

"What?" Scorpius nearly shouted at her. "But that's nearly an hour from now! Professor, it was a very long match, and I-"

"Will do your best not to contradict me," Professor McGonagall finished for him.

Scorpius did as he was told but still surged with irritation.

"Can I at least ask why?" he persuaded.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "The last time you served detention with Mr. Filch you were out the door of his office the moment he turned his back. I do not want to search the castle for you again and give you double detention. Heaven knows no one wants that." She paused. "You will wait for him with me."

She turned her back to him and gestured over her shoulder for Scorpius to follow her. They made it to a large Gargoyle that stood in front a vacant wall.

"Lemon drop," said Professor McGonagall. Scorpius wondered why she had chosen such a bizarre password.

Once inside her office, she walked past her desk and tapped a quill with her wand. It shuddered and sprung to life, writing frantically on a blank piece of paper. Scorpius, who had sat himself in the seat across from it, craned his neck so he could possibly see what it was writing. Professor McGonagall, now stationed at the window looking out upon the grounds, flicked her wand over her shoulder without looking his way, and he was flung back onto the chair.

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall muttered.

He sat there for about half an hour, twiddling his thumps and levitating random objects on the Headmasters desk, when the sound of the gargoyle moving filled the room along with a ravage panting. Filch had entered the room and took air in his lungs faster than was possible.

"Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "Why, you're early. I-"

"Not – here – for – the – boy," wheezed Filch.

"Then what is it? You look like you've just run halfway around the castle."

"Peeves!" shouted Filch. "He dropped dozens of dung bombs around the castle and Flitwick is still charming the bludgers to get back in the box!"

Professor McGonagall heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh, alright I'll help you." She walked over to the entrance to the office by Filch. "Stay right there, Mr. Malfoy. I'll be back in a moment." The gargoyle moved in front of the door once again, and Scorpius could hear it mutter _make a choice, in or out!_

Boredom developed again for Scorpius as he wondered why Filch couldn't just wave his own wand to get rid of the mess. In a few minutes he was out of his chair and roaming around the room. The portraits of the many headmasters and headmistress' scowled down at him except for a few clad in emerald green and one just behind the desk. He was not a Slytherin Headmaster, Scorpius could tell just by the look of him, but the man looked at him with nothing more than gentle curiosity. He was dressed in gentle velvet robes and his eyes were a magnificent blue which twinkled behind spectacles. His long silver hair and beard along with the many lines on his face told Scorpius that he was even more ancient than Professor McGonagall. Scorpius knew who this man was.

"Albus Dumbledore," he said out loud.

"Yes," answered the portrait. The man continued to stare at Scorpius when he realized that a scowl sat on his own face. This could have been the meaning of the man's stares but even as he rearranged his expression, the portrait's eyes did not move.

"What?" demanded Scorpius, his face once again in a scowl.

"You are a Malfoy, am I wrong?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I am. Why do you want to know?"

To his surprise, the old man chuckled. "I do merely not want to have an incorrect assumption. You are so very much like your father. Just like another boy I had once known."

And to Scorpius's utter astonishment, the man lolled his head onto his shoulder and fell asleep in his chair with a smile on his wrinkled face.

"Crazy old bloke," whispered Scorpius. He walked over to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and looked up at him. It was the biggest one in the room so it towered over him on the wall. As he stared his hand gripped the frame unconsciously. The frame was made of an ornate gold metal and Scorpius gripped it until he took his gaze from Dumbledore.

Scorpius began to walk away from the painting when he heard an odd squeaking sound, like a door on old hinges. His hand was still placed on the painting's frame when he had begun to walk away and the force had swung the picture forward on invisible hinges.

A secret compartment lay behind the portrait. At first, it appeared to be empty but when he stepped forward to get a closer look, he realized it was not empty at all.

Lying inside was a wand. It didn't look very special, so Scorpius couldn't think of a reason why someone would feel the need to hide it. He reached into the hidden cavity in the wall and took the wand in his hand.

It was very special indeed. The moment it had touched his skin his fingers exploded with warmth as if fireworks were running along the inside of his arm and hand. Red sparks hand erupted from the tip. It felt so much better than his own hawthorn and dragon heartstring wand did when he held it for the first time three years ago. He felt like he could shout to the world how amazing the wand made him feel and…

No. No, no one would know of this. This wand was _too_ special. He had it all to himself. What would happen if he boasted? Would someone want it? No, this wand was all his. No one needed to know…

**You might have noticed that I changed a few things in this. Instead of the wand being put back in Dumbledore's grave, I had it behind his portrait instead. Don't ask me why it was just easier. And you might have noticed that the elder wand works like it is supposed to even though Scorpius never defeated its old master. In this, is it ok if we pretend that doesn't have to happen? It is? Ok, cool. =D**

**PLEASE review! I also really appreciate constructive criticism and if you told me if I should continue this story. If not I think it could easily stay as a one-shot. But I wouldn't mind continuing if a few people want me to. =D**


	2. Too Much Attention

"I'm quite sorry Mr. Filch, but it is your job to see that Peeves behaves to the best of your ability. You have tried before to get rid of him but it seems that he is… _unable _to leave the castle."

Professor McGonagall had returned with Filch lumbering behind her, a look of irritation and disappointment on his face. Scorpius hurriedly tucked the Wand he had found behind Albus Dumbledore's portrait inside his robes. McGonagall stood in the doorway staring at Scorpius.

"May I ask why you are behind my desk, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"Oh, I …uh," he struggled for words. "I was admiring the portraits of the old Headmasters and Headmistress's, Professor."

McGonagall considered him for a moment before turning to Filch. "I think now is a good time for that detention, Mr. Filch. Would you do the honors?"

"Certainly," said Filch with an expression full of malevolence. He strode across the room towards Scorpius, grabbed him not too gently by the scruff of his robes, and pushed him out the doorway.

After minutes of walking through the castle, they finally came to Filch's office, which Scorpius recognized all too well. He made to turn into it until Filch pulled him away from the door.

"No, no Malfoy, you're not getting off that easy. We're doing something a little different tonight in the hope that you may finally get the message."

Filch steered Scorpius out onto the Hogwarts grounds. The sky was already dark since it was the dead of winter and many stars shined against the inky black sky. For a moment he thought he was being taken to the Forbidden Forest but Filch led him to Hagrid's Hut. There was a booming bark and the half-giant answered the door with a wide smile beneath his tangled black beard.

"Hello there, Malfoy," he boomed. "Sorry ter be yer detention tonight. At least I don' have anythin' too bad planned for yeh."

Filch once again steered Scorpius up the steps and into the shabby hut. Filch sat down at Hagrid's large dining table without being asked and crossed his arms, glowering at them both. Hagrid directed Scorpius over to a window with many thick, burgundy curtains next to his large leather chair.

"Now," Hagrid sighed. "Yer gonna need this."

Hagrid handed him a glass bottle, filled with black liquid, with a nozzle on the end used for spraying. A foul odor came from it, somewhere between new tar and rotting asparagus. On the side of the bottle, in bronze letters, was the word "Doxycide." Scorpius knew what that was. He had seen it in his cupboard of cleaning potions at home when his mother had to use it in the cellar after a rather harsh winter. He didn't think he would like what was coming next.

"I haven' been in me cabin so much lately with all the work ter be done around here and it seems tha' some doxies have seemed to take a likin' to these curtains." Hagrid handed Scorpius something else. A little gray bin with a rounded bottom obviously made for catching doxies out of the air after knocked unconscious by the Doxycide.

Hagrid sat by Filch, who again had a nasty grin on his face, and watched Scorpius intently. Scorpius readied himself, lightly grabbed the corner of the curtain, and took a deep breath before shaking it quickly.

A few of the mad little creatures flew out at him. They bared their two rows of poisonous teeth, ruffled the black fur that coated their small fairy-like bodies, and sped toward him with their beetle wings. He sprayed the first one with the Doxycide and held out the little bin. The doxy slid into unconsciousness and fell into the bin with a 'thud.'

The doxies didn't like to come out all at once, they wanted to play with Scorpius, so they only came out one or two at a time, making it longer for him to catch them all. After a little while, the doxies in the bin began to overcome the Doxycide and wake up so Scorpius would have even more swarming at him. Hagrid felt like helping many times but Filch put an arm out, holding Hagrid in his seat. Filch seemed to be rather enjoying himself.

The bin was finally full with the unconscious doxy bodies and no more seemed to be dwelling in the cloth. Scorpius sprayed some more Doxycide in the bin for good measure.

"Well done!" said Hagrid as he got out of his seat and took the gray bin from Scorpius. Filch too stood from the table as Hagrid walked out the door to dispose of the pests. Filch grabbed him by the scruff again and steered him outside.

"What else did you need to be done, Hagrid?" Filch asked. Scorpius groaned.

"Oh," replied Hagrid, obviously taken by surprise. "Well, Fang could use a bath. No magic though, movin, objects not connected to nothin' makes him howl."

Filch smirked and Hagrid called the large boarhound. The dog bounded out of the cabin and put his paws on Scorpius's shoulders and licked his face, coating it with thick, hot slime. He almost gagged. Hagrid pulled a large wooden bin from behind the pumpkin patch along with a battered looking brush with a handle that looked as if Hagrid might have used it on his beard.

"No way," muttered Scorpius, pushing the large dog off his shoulders.

"What was that, boy?" snarled Filch.

'Now way," Scorpius repeated. "I am not washing that beast of an animal with that beast of a tool. I bet the giant used it on himself, it's so filthy."

Hagrid's shoulders drooped and his eyes seemed to glisten but he thundered at Scorpius.

"Why, you ungrateful li'l…li'l…" Hagrid began.

"Look, Filch, he can't even come up with an insult. I'm going to bed, if you two don't mind."

Scorpius began to turn around when Filch grabbed his shoulder and whirled Scorpius around. Filch's dirty, unshaven face was in his own. Scorpius's arms snapped to his sides in slight fear and he felt the odd shape of the special wand he had found in Professor McGonagall's office. Thinking fast, he pulled it out of his robes, pointed it between Filch's eyes and said, "_Confundo_."

The caretaker's pupil's immediately turned in opposite directions and his grip on Scorpius's robes slackened enough for him to slip out of his grasp. Hagrid again boomed at Scorpius.

"What do yeh think yer doin' puttin' a charm on someone o' authority?"

Scorpius snorted, pointed the wand at Hagrid, and again said, "_Confundo"_ The gamekeeper's furious stare slid off his huge face at once and he stared up at the stars absentmindedly.

"Now," said Scorpius. "I'm going up to bed. Is that alright with you two?"

Grunt. Grunt.

"And you wouldn't mind not telling any Professors about this would you? I just don't want you two to have to worry about me any longer so you could enjoy your night, but I don't think they would see it that way. It would be much better if we keep this between ourselves."

"Alrigh'," mumbled Hagrid.

"Yes, sir," said Filch.

"Sir," whispered Scorpius as he trudged up to the castle, leaving the two confused adults behind. "I like the sound of that."

The next day went by wonderfully. Scorpius's attitude towards Charms had lightened greatly ever since he had successfully used a charm that was a little ahead of his year. Professor Flitwick praised him for being able to use the _Carpe Retractum _Spell to pull the ink bottle on his partner's desk to him. He also was praised by Professor McGonagall for transfiguring his teapot into a tortoise on the first try. It was just so simple for him. He barely had to wave the special wand and, it didn't matter the spell, it worked every time, flawlessly.

"Hey, Scorpius!" called his best friend, Patrick Parkinson across the Slytherin Common Room later that day. Patrick was sprawled across one of the emerald green sofas with two other third year Slytherins, Lane Zabini and Stan Bulstrode, sitting across from him on another. Scorpius joined them and looked straight at Patrick, a sign for him to continue.

"You've got to help us out, mate," said Patrick.

Zabini and Bulstrode stared at Scorpius, waiting, an obvious sign that the other two boys were in charge of this little gang.

"Okay," said Scorpius. "What exactly do you mean?"

"What you did in class today!" replied Patrick. "You were a genius."

Scorpius smiled at this flattery. "That takes lots of practice, boys. I suggest you get some"

He made to get to their dorm but Patrick stopped him. "You've got to help us out. I can't change my teapot into a tortoise unless you've seen some turtles walking around with spouts for necks and kettles for bodies, and Zabini here nearly took out my eye when he tried jinx a Grindylow in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But _you_. You performed everything perfectly today. How did you do it?"

Scorpius stood in the doorway to the boy's dormitories, gripping the wand under his robes tightly. "Like I told you," he muttered, "lots of practice."

A few days later, in Herbology, Patrick and the others didn't seem to let up on their hope of getting help out of Scorpius. They made sure they all had to prod Puffapod seeds to open on the same tray so Scorpius had to listen to their pleads.

"Just _one _lesson on Cheering Charms?"

"I can't seem to do _Carpe Retractum_ as well as you.'

"Did you know I still can't change my owl into a water goblet?"

"Somehow you managed to stop that Kappa from throttling you in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"How'd you do it?"

After about half an hour of none stop interrogation, Scorpius finally got so irritated he dropped a whole tray of Puffapods seedpods. The green seeds burst into great pink flowers as they hit the ground at their feet. Scorpius scowled at all three of them. Zabini and Bulstrode sunk into another group to avoid his gaze but Patrick stood his ground.

"Not letting it go, mate," he said with a smirk. "You've learned or you've done something to make you good at this stuff and I'm not giving up until I find out how you've done it. It's not really fair you know, holding out on your friends."

"If I cared, you would know," snarled Scorpius. "But you don't have to worry because I'm not hiding anything. Give it a rest before I make that Kappa throttle all of you next time."

He made his way out of the greenhouses in a rush, trying to get away from all of them. Who did they think they were, asking him to practically do their work for them? What a bunch of idiots. Just because he was better at magic than they were now made them think they had the right to his wand?

_But they don't know about the wand,_ he reminded himself. _They think I can do all of this stuff on my own. They think I've just become extremely talented. Maybe I should keep it that way._

"How _did_ you do it?" said a voice behind him.

Scorpius stopped trudging up the hill to the castle to look who had spoken and a Gryffindor girl with flaming red curls caught up with him. Rose Weasley. His stomach was suddenly in a knot.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" he stuttered.

"Sorry, but I kind of overheard you and your friends conversation back in the greenhouse. And I saw you in Transfiguration. Plus my friend April McGarrow, Ravenclaw, is in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. How _did_ you manage all of those things?"

Scorpius stared at her large brown eyes as she spoke and didn't realize when she had stopped.

"Uh… Scorpius?"

"Huh… What?"

"You didn't answer me."

"Oh, right." He mentally kicked himself for staring. "Just like I told Pat and the others, lots of practice," he finished, trying to reassemble his usual scowl on his face.

"Well," Rose Weasley continued. "I'll be honest; I didn't expect that coming from you, Scorpius. I expected you to say you just _got good_ overnight." A small smile flicked across her face. "I can admire determined practice. I may have to get _you_ to tutor_ me_ sometime."

Rose giggled to herself and Scorpius's stomach did a somersault. He racked his brain for a way to make it stop. To his surprise, she didn't leave him to walk on his own, but stayed by his side in light conversation. They were talking about how ridiculous Professor Flitwick looked with the bonnet he wore from a Christmas cracker back in December. To Scorpius's delight, he even made her laugh a few times.

Their conversation was cut short by an unwelcome surprise. Albus Potter had caught up with them from the greenhouses as they walked through the doors of the castle. He called across the hall and Rose stopped to wait for him. Scorpius groaned.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. I-" Albus stopped dead and his eyes widened with stifled horror as he gazed from Rose to Scorpius. "What are you doing?" he demanded Rose.

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"Why are you talking to Malfoy?"

Rose looked at Scorpius and back at Albus. "I'm aloud to, aren't I?"

"To a limit," replied Albus.

"What's that supposed to mean, Al?"

"He's a _Malfoy_!"

"And you're a _Potter_," spat Scorpius suddenly.

Both Rose and Albus glared at him. "Why does this matter?" demanded Rose.

"It seems little Albus here wants to continue a two generation dispute. So be it." Scorpius began to walk away before Rose grabbed the sleeve of his robe. The feeling in his stomach had returned.

"You two are really going to do this?" she asked, looking from one to the other boy. Neither answered. Albus put a hand on Rose's arm and steered her away from Scorpius. As they walked down a different corridor, he heard Rose say "Don't _touch_ me, Al. You're worse than him, by far," and a smile spread across Scorpius's face.

If _this_ is the kind of attention the Wand gave him, why would he stop using it?

**So I don't think I'm too pleased with this chapter but I do have a few plans for later ones. If you have any ideas you think would work, don't hesitate to tell me. But you have to review to do that!**

**I absolutely ADORE anyone who reviews so come on, don't be shy! I'll post soon.**


	3. Infallible

"Oh, my! Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius fell out of his daydream and gazed at Professor McGonagall. She had a brown mouse in a small cage in front of her which had, just a moment ago, been an ink bottle. Everyone in class was staring at him, including the person he was staring at the moment before. Rose gazed at him with slight concern.

"What were you doing?" demanded Professor McGonagall.

"Nothing," answered Scorpius.

"Then why is your wand like_ that_?"

He looked down at his wand which was in his hand pointing upward. He gasped. The tip was illuminating the color of rich pinkish-violet and out of the tip burst a few puffs of smoke the same color. Every once in a while the smoke would take shape. Worst of all, the only shape it took was of a heart.

Patrick, Zabini, and Bulstrode burst into mad laughter along with two Gryffindors on the other side of the room, Albus Potter and Louis Weasley. There were a few "awww"s from some girls in the class also. Scorpius waved his wand quickly to get rid of the illuminated tip and stuffed it inside his robes. He could feel his cheeks become suddenly very warm.

Before class was over, Scorpius and Rose were the only two who had successfully performed the Inanimate to Animate spell, Scorpius being the only one to succeed on the first try. He quickly stole a look at Rose, saw the tip of his wand begin to light up once again in his hand and put it away quickly.

_That girl is bad for me,_ he thought.

At lunch, he barely touched his food and let Bulstrode gobble down the last of it. Patrick continued his mission of badgering him about his new skill in class but the other two seemed to have lost interest. He simply ignored them all.

"Hey, Malfoy," someone called across the busy Great Hall. Albus Potter was walking towards him at the Slytherin table and he was accompanied by Louis Weasley, Fred Weasley, and James Potter. It was a very odd group. Albus was in the front as a leader and, being the shortest, it was a comical sight. James was in his fifth year and known to be a trouble maker. Fred Weasley was also in his fifth year and known to be James Potter's partner in crime. With their matching red hair they could have been brothers instead of cousins. Louis Weasley was Albus's best friend and cousin and he had the same shade of white-blonde hair as Scorpius.

"Well look at this little family reunion," snarled Scorpius. "Don't forget to invite the rest of the blood traitors."

"What did you say?" thundered James as he bounded forward and grabbed the front of Scorpius's robes. Scorpius seemed to be unfazed.

"What do you want?" he spat in James's face.

"Stop talking to my cousin. You're no good for her." James let go of his robes. At those words Scorpius's stomach sunk slightly but he didn't back down. Instead, he stood up from the table. He was slightly taller than Albus.

"What cousin are you talking about again, Potter? You'll have to forgive me for not knowing. It's easy to get confused since your family breeds like rabbits."

James made another move towards Scorpius but Fred held him back this time. Albus spoke.

"I'm not blind, Malfoy. Louis and I saw your little _accident_ in Transfiguration."

Scorpius could once again feel his face get hot. Fred and James seemed to notice this and James buckled up in laughter.

"I forgot to tell you, Fred," he said between slightly fake chuckles. "Al told me how Malfoy here was staring _somewhere_ in the room and cute little _pink_ hearts came out of his wand!" Fred joined him in mock laughing just to get under Scorpius's skin.

"Why did you tell them that? That had nothing to do with Rose!" said Scorpius to Albus.

The Weasleys and Potters fell silent for a moment. Scowls suddenly grew on all of their faces.

"So it's true," said James. It was a statement, not a question.

"What are you talking about?" replied Scorpius.

"You _do___fancy Rose. You called her by her first name, not Weasley."

It was silent for another moment. Scorpius snorted.

"Only in _her_ dreams, mate. And I must say, she probably dreams about me often so it might as well be real. I could easily do the girl a favor."

There was suddenly another snort from behind him and they all looked over his shoulder. Rose was standing there with a Ravenclaw girl with black pigtails that Scorpius recognized as April McGarrow. They both had a look of pure disgust on their faces.

"Nice to know you think I'm a complete idiot, Malfoy," said Rose quietly.

"I never said you were an idiot," Scorpius tried to defend himself.

"You said I fancied you," she retorted. "That's as close as it gets."

Fred and James roared with laughter and Rose and April sped past him and her cousins. She glanced at Scorpius as she passed and he could have sworn he saw something wet running down her cheeks. He could feel his stomach twist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there," he said.

She turned her head in his direction before speeding off towards the Entrance Hall and said "Oh, go bathe in troll boogers."

Fred and James held their stomachs and wiped their eyes they were laughing so hard. They all began to walk off when Scorpius muttered "Who would like that filthy half-blood anyway?"

They all stopped laughing abruptly. Before Scorpius could defend himself, James had whirled around pointing his wand right at Scorpius's face, and a jet of purple light burst from tip. A sickening crunching sound filled the air and a sudden pain shot through Scorpius's face as his hands flew up to cover it.

"Don't you _dare _call her that!" said James. They stood there for a while until they all stalked off in complete silence leaving Scorpius nursing his own bloody, broken nose.

"Are you _mad_?" said Patrick. "You had to of known they wouldn't like you saying _that_."

Later, in the empty Slytherin Common Room, Scorpius sat in front the marble mantelpiece and twirled the Wand around in his fingers. His nose had finally stopped bleeding after he told Patrick and the others he wanted to be alone. A thought had come to his mind and he pointed the Wand to his broken nose. Wincing, he whispered, "_Episkey._"

There was another sickening crunch as his nose straightened itself painfully, but easily. It was as good as new. The Wand hadn't failed him, as he knew it wouldn't.

The next week passed by slowly. He was praised more and more everyday, even the newest, meanest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Boggins, rewarded him five points for his success with all the latest dark creatures. Being rewarded and praised so often though, had started to give him unwanted attention. Many students began to glare at him spitefully.

Another Transfiguration class had come and his heart soared, yet sank a moment later. This class was with the Gryffindors. That meant Rose, _and_ Albus and Louis.

Professor McGonagall asked Scorpius to show how he had successfully turned his ink bottle into a mouse.

"Why, you aren't even doing your hand movement correctly. You must be a skilled young wizard to make this spell work properly," said Professor McGonagall. Scorpius gave a nervous smile and rushed back to his seat. He caught Rose rolling her eyes. When they were finally excused from class, he made to catch up with her.

"What do you want?" she said after he had called her name several times and finally stood by her side.

"You wanted to know how I did it all," he stated. Rose gave him a stern yet interested look and he led her behind a statue of an eagle but not before catching Albus glaring at them across the hall. He didn't have long.

"A few weeks ago, I got detention and I was waiting in Professor McGonagall's office-"

"Oh, of course you got detention," she interrupted.

He sighed. "Do you want to know or not?"

"Sorry, go on."

"Anyway," continued Scorpius. "McGonagall left with Filch and I got bored so I was walking around the office and then I saw a certain portrait. It was of Albus Dumbledore. I couldn't help… _admiring_ it for some odd reason but that's beside the point. I found this compartment behind the painting!"

"Why were you touching it?" said Rose. "You could have damaged it or something!"

"Really? _That's_ what you're worried about? You should be more concerned about what I _found_ in it." He pulled the Wand out of his robes and held it out before her.

She looked at it, nonplussed. "Okay, I'm stumped. Isn't that your wand?"

"It is now," replied Scorpius, with a smirk. "This wand is the reason I've been doing so well in classes. It's _infallible_."

Rose's eyes suddenly widened. "Are – you – _crazy?_"

"Absolutely not! I'm a genius! I don't know what I would do without this wand!" said Scorpius excitedly, but when Rose still looked shocked and not a bit excited, he said, "Here, try it out."

She slowly put out her hand and he placed it in her palm. He couldn't help but notice how soft and gentle her fingers were. She pulled out a small kettle from her bag that she had obviously borrowed to practice her inanimate to animate spell on. She could perform it well, but it still took her numerous times to get it perfect. She set the silver kettle on the stone floor and waved the wand at it, reciting a few simple words.

Moments later, before there eyes, a tortoise sat on the ground before them. Rose looked up at Scorpius with a smile that could outshine the moon. His stomach gave another lurch.

"This is fantastic!" she beamed. "It feels like a normal wand but when you cast a spell it's like you'll never fail. Scorpius, you got _very_ lucky."

"I know," said Scorpius. He held out his hand to except the wand back. Rose hesitated for a minute, clutching the wand tightly before, what looked, reluctantly handing it over. She walked off with a whisper of "See you later, Scorpius." And Scorpius sighed at the sound of his first name.

If only she had given him the wand a bit sooner, he would be less worried.

**I got bored and decided to write another chapter tonight. This one was pretty fun. Also, I know McGonagall probably wouldn't be teaching still if she was Headmaster, but I love her as the Transfiguration Professor and I didn't really feel like changing it. **

**Reviews would be amazing. They put a smile on my face =D**


End file.
